


The Autobiographical Stories of Dr. Jonathan Crane: Edward Nashton

by scythesandserum



Category: DCU
Genre: Abusive Relationships, But Jonathan is a Cunt, Complicated Relationships, Cycle of Abuse, Edward is a Bitch, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Edward Nygma, Heavy Angst, I'm new so we'll be adding lots of tags later, Jonathan Crane Being a Jerk, M/M, POV Jonathan Crane, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Sexual Abuse, Southern Jonathan Crane, Straight Jonathan Crane, Verbal Abuse, autistic Jonathan Crane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythesandserum/pseuds/scythesandserum
Summary: A young Jonathan Crane finally escapes from his family when he goes to college. However, he forces himself into a new relationship that ends up a lot more painful than he could have expected. You're gonna want to click 'Entire Work' for this one.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nashton, Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Preface

College has finally arrived. Time to rid myself of that damned mansion and my damned aunt. I paid to have my own private dorm room this year. I hate paying the extra money for something so simple and basic and seemingly trivial, but I know it will be worth it. I need the extra security for my own mental health, especially because of my extreme introversion, and also because of a certain idea I have concocted in the past year or so. A dream, one might call it. I dream of a way to have more sway over the minds of others and to understand more deeply their thinking patterns and their weaknesses. I want to formulate some chemical that can bring the fears of people to the forefront of their minds. I plan to utilize this chemical, not merely as a psychological tool, but as another weapon of self-defense at my side. I could also more easily convince others to stay away from my life and away from my issues. I believe a gas would be the simplest option. By utilizing a gas, I would be able to keep my distance from the target and possibly give them a dose without their noticing. It would be easiest to make a gas that’s absorbed through the lungs, although it would be easily countered by a gas mask. I’ll likely start out with that, but hopefully I’ll eventually create a variety that can be absorbed by skin contact. That would be harder to avoid. But this is my dream; to create a gas that targets the fears of its victims. And college should be a good place to begin formulating my plans.


	2. First Week of College. Damned stupid kid.

A few minutes ago, I met some kid on my floor named Edward. He lives down the hall. He’s ridiculous. After the mandatory and incredibly drawn-out floor meeting today, he came up to me and wouldn’t stop talking. His voice is high-pitched and has an annoying quality to it, and it hurt my head to listen to him. He seems to have an unlimited draw of energy. He was gossiping to me about all the dumb fools he ran into already. We don’t even know each other, and he just ran along listing off different names and people he saw who he considered idiotic, barely taking a breath. Whether or not those he mentioned were actually fools or not is none of my business, so far at least, but he seemed to believe he could truly understand all that mattered of these people simply after a glance. And he just would not shut up. And even worse, he couldn’t take a hint. No matter how impatient I looked, he just didn’t care. He noticed my body language, I’m sure, he had to, but he didn’t care. Eventually I cut him off with “It was nice talking with you, Edward, I have to go” in the middle of one of his immense run-on sentences. He had held very steady eye contact with me; he was certainly not afraid. Although I wasn’t trying to scare him, just make him uneasy. But you could barely call him intimidated. If I wasn’t worn out from simply engaging in a five-minute… _conversation_ , if you can call it that, with him, I’d want to figure him out and see what makes him nervous, see what gets to him. But that is _clearly_ out of the question, if for nothing else than my own sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah his voice is a bit dry. That's because he's annoyed. Don't worry, he'll get plenty animated later on.


	3. First Saturday of College. Edward interrupts my life yet again.

Oh god. Oh, I can’t believe it…

You know how Edward seems to be popping up wherever I go? Yeah. Well. Today when I had just sat down for dinner, he appeared in the cafeteria with a dumb smile slapped on his freckled face and set his backpack on the chair across from me. Fuck. I barely survived the five-minute conversations I’ve had with the kid. Tonight’s going to be terrible. As soon as he turned around to get his food, I sunk a little into my seat and sighed. He came back a minute later and started talking, before he had even set his plate down on the table. Yes, this was going to be bad. He had just as much energy as ever. I think he was complaining about the food. I decided to attempt to tune most of his rantings out except for a few seconds here and there so I would have some vague idea of what was going on. And I did want to learn more about how his mind works. Although I would far rather prefer to do so from a distance of at least a football field. Well, I must take what I can get, although I certainly would not get much in relation to the pain it would cost me. His voice kept rambling on and on, and it was really starting to bother me. Sensory overload. Well, at least I could pretend to listen by looking at his face. Straight red hair, almond-shaped amber eyes, ruddy, olive-toned skin and freckles. Fairly aesthetically pleasing in my mind. His personality, however, was _not._ I studied the pores on his cheeks and nose and nodded at whatever he was saying. I tried to imagine what his face would look like if he was scared. It was pleasing. In my mind’s eye he looked almost calm in his terror. 

All of a sudden I noticed Edward waving his hand what seemed like two inches from my face. He was calling my name in a voice slightly louder than his normal volume. I suppose I had been too caught up in my daydreaming to keep pretending to listen to him. I blinked and looked at him. “What?” 

“You were staring at me, Jonathan.” 

Hm. Well, that’s awkward. I hope he doesn’t take it to mean I was terribly interested in what he had to say.

“Sorry,” I replied, still adjusting to the physical world around me. And the impressively frustrating child sitting in front of me.

“Well, it was nice talking to you tonight,” Edward continued with a cheerful smile. I could barely resist rolling my eyes with an acrid expression on my face. I noticed his plate was empty—how had he eaten all his food _and_ talked so terribly much?

“Maybe we could do this another time. Here next Tuesday at six?”

 _No, let’s not_ , I thought—Wait. Was he asking me on a _date?_ What the f— No! _Fuck_ no! Did he really—What! My eyelids fluttered in surprise, and I think I stared at him for a half a moment before declaring “ _No._ ” and hoping he would just grab his stuff and leave, _please._

“Your loss,” he sung in a superior tone, swung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his plate, and walked off. Thank. Shit. Finally some peace. I went back to eating my food. 

Wait, he… What! What do I do with this? I’m not surprised that he’s gay; his personality certainly wasn’t the straightest thing I’ve ever seen. I mean, it makes sense that he likes me, looking over the past week. If a girl was acting the same way as he was with me, popping up out of nowhere in places I was and trying to converse, I would have assumed she had a crush on me. But then again, the vast majority of people are, indeed, straight, which is why I never gave Edward’s actions much of a second thought. He had also made very direct eye contact with me for long spans of time, which I… very much should have picked up on. Ugh, I really should have guessed. I should have known. Now _hopefully,_ with any luck, he’ll be the type of guy to get scared and disappointed by rejection and he’ll _leave me alone_ after tonight. And I’ll have to make sure to eat at a _different_ cafeteria Tuesday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan stims visually a lot, it's what he most often uses to pass time when he's stuck somewhere bored and without a book. For some background, he is autistic, but he's part of the maybe 20% of autistic people that don't have comorbid ADHD (although at this point he doesn't realize he has autism).


	4. Second Monday of College. Why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quick and unpleasant conversation with Edward.

I was walking across campus to my religions class in the too-warm weather that was making me start to sweat. As I looked across the area I was currently walking in I noticed—Edward. Why. Please don’t see—

“Jonathan!”

DAMMIT. 

He picked up his pace to reach me faster. I let my disgust show in my expression, and I kept walking forward with no change in my stride. 

Surprise, Edward began to talk.

“Hello, Jonathan! Good to see you. You’d never believe what happened…” And there he went, discussing with himself a continuation of that list of idiots he had met so far, a list that was apparently growing steadily. I _knew_ he wouldn’t give up on his miserable attempts to woo me. God fucking dammit. I continued to look straight ahead, giving him an obviously cold shoulder. On the occasion that I let my gaze turn in his direction, I made sure it was a disapproving glower. And still he kept pace at my fucking side, even with my quick strides. By now I was getting to the point that I’d beat him up if he said something _too_ ignorant. Or if he tripped on my foot, which I was honestly expecting him to do at any moment. It would be painfully in character. Although he’d probably take my actions as some bizarre type of romantic gesture. Fucking creep. 

“What class are you headed to?”

 _Agh_ — he asked me a question.

“Religions,” I grumbled.

“Fascinating,” Edward chirped. “What have you been looking at in it?”

“Hinduism.”

“Ooh, Hinduism is quite interesting. Were you aware that during the Classical era, Hindu architecture was heavily influenced by phallic imagery?” 

“—No.”

“Ah. Well, I doubt a 100-level class like yours would go very deep into the specifics and details of Hinduism, so of course you wouldn’t know.”

So he takes immense stock in his intelligence. Stunning. At least that means it won’t be hard to insult him. Although, again, he would likely assume that I’d be playing _hard to get_. But it really seems he’d assume any action I made concerning him would be flirting, so I might as well cripple his ego while I’m at it. God, how am I not at my class yet? And where the hell is Edward walking to? I’m not entirely sure that his next class is actually this direction. But after another long minute of passively listening to the sounds coming out of the fool next to me, I finally came to the building that had my religions class.

“Goodbye,” I said flatly, and walked toward the building’s entrance.

“See you around, Jonathan!” Edward said in an upbeat tone. _Sigh._ I knew he had to be looking at my ass as I walked through the door. 

\---

As I was sitting, listening to the professor talk, my mind kept going over and over the interaction with Edward. I _really_ wanted to start work on the fear gas now, if only to make him shut up and leave me the fuck alone. 

I started thinking. Maybe there would be some way to coerce him into being a test subject. It certainly would be nice to have someone to test regularly. And I already know him, and he obviously has a soft spot for me, which can make manipulation quite easy and entertaining. And also I know he would have quite rewarding reactions once I formulated a semi-effective chemical. Now… how could I convince him to be a part of my experiment? I know that he thinks highly of his intelligence, and he’s obviously an extrovert. He assumes he knows everything, which could either be an extreme inconvenience or an advantage depending on the situation I put him in. And at the same time, he does seem to know a lot, although I have no idea how much of that carries over into resourcefulness rather than simple knowledge. And I also know that he’s attracted to people of the same sex, has a crush on me, and isn’t afraid by any means to talk to someone he likes. That seems to be about all I can be certain of about him. I can’t make any assumptions without solid reasoning to support them. I can’t afford to make mistakes. _Hm._ Not much to work with, but it’s a start. He does, however, also seem to be desperate for attention. That in itself shows a great amount of insecurity, which is generally very easy to target. If I decide to make him a regular test subject of mine, then I will have to trigger this insecurity. That by itself would be fun, even if it wasn’t for a practical goal. I’ll have to think deeper about this. Although, of course, the fear gas itself is the priority for now, since at the moment I have only a bare structure of its formula. And if possible, I’d also like to procure a… _less grating_ subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to thehotzone for their little addition... you know what you fucking did...
> 
> And also, my Jonathan is rather straight. He's done a bit of experimenting, (oh god a pun) but he's known for a few years by now that he's sexually attracted to only women.


End file.
